


A Lone Demon

by EmrysTheMerlin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Fem Inuyasha, Gen, Male Kagome - Freeform, Male Kikyou, One Shot, possibly more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysTheMerlin/pseuds/EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: A half demon has no chance of fitting in anywhere, Inuyasha is well aware of this. The world has not been kind to her. She believes it never will be. Could she be wrong?





	1. Unwelcome News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru plans a sibling reunion.

Sesshoumaru had never liked his little sister. Her very birth was the reason behind their lord father’s death. He often denied to others that he had a sister, ignoring her very existence but word of her search for the shikon jewel had spread wide. Other news had been carried to his ears by a lower vassal, and it was not so welcome. 

“So the priest who guarded the jewel has died. Then my sister has acquired her desire.” The vassal, an imp similar to Jaken cleared his throat. 

“M’lord, I’m afraid it is not as you say.” Sesshoumaru went still as stone as the imp continued to speak. “They say the fight was terrifying, that Inuyasha mortally wounded the priest and made off with the jewel but before she could escape, she was struck with one of his arrows.” The imp never saw Sesshoumaru move. In an instant the demon lord had his clawed hand around the imp’s throat and squeezed none too gently. 

“You are telling me my disgrace of a sister was killed by a single arrow. A half demon she may be but with our father’s blood in her veins she would not have fallen so easily.” The imp shook its head vigorously. 

“No M’lord! Not dead. Sealed in sleep! To a tree near the village!” Sesshoumaru tightened his grip snapping the imp’s neck. He dropped the disintegrating corpse to the floor and called out.

“Jaken.” The imp appeared in seconds and trembled at the sight of his fallen brethren. 

“Yes M’lord?” 

“We’re leaving.” Without a word to where they were going Sesshoumaru opened the door and left the manor. It had once belonged to his father, left to him like the useless sword at his side. He had not stopped his search for Tetsusaiga, and would not until he found the famed blade. But at this moment he had something more important to see for himself. 

It took them nearly a week to reach the forest, for it was well out of the Wester Lands, where Sesshoumaru ruled. Inuyasha had always been careful to avoid her brother’s land, knowing after their first few meetings that he would not be kind if he found her. He had no intention of visiting the village, he could not say if he would have visited if his sister’s supposed killer still lived. Sesshoumaru refused to believe his sister had been sealed away. Only the most powerful fell under such spells, for only they were important enough to warrant it. His father’s final enemy was sealed away, a demon of such power that he had mortally wounded the great dog demon. The fight to rescue his half breed daughter and her mother had been what had truly ended their father, something Sesshoumaru knew he would never forgive his sister for. 

He could feel a demonic aura, muffled but definitely there. He stepped easily between the trees as Jaken struggled to keep up. He spotted a flash of something red and recognized it instantly. It had once been a robe that belonged to their father, made from the fur of the fire rat it was practically indestructible. His sister wore it as a kimono in the same style as a priestess, for it was not easy to fight in a skirt. He expected the red to move, to make some bid to escape, but it simply fluttered in the breeze. He stepped around to the other side of the tree and blinked rapidly. 

She looked peaceful. Her eyes were closed, and her hands hung lax at her sides. Her head was tilted forwards slightly. Her chest did not rise and fall but he could sense life in her, dormant under the magic that held her pinned to the tree. He stepped closer and noted the arrow in her chest. It was the only thing physically pinning her to the tree. By all rights it should have snapped for her bare feet were not touching the ground, but he could sense the power in the arrow. He was almost impressed. The priest who had defended the jewel must have been formidable indeed for such a spell, there were still trace scents of their final battle in the air. Taking a long deep breath in Sesshoumaru smelled the distinct scent of betrayal, regret, anger, and something else. He sniffed slightly. The scent was something he had encountered rarely when he passed close by human settlements and saw couples out for a stroll. Love. He blinked again and turned back to the unmoving form of his half breed sister. 

“You were in love with him, the priest who felled you. How pathetic little sister.” He caught a second scent similar to the last one but instead of being tainted with his sisters scent it was tainted with something horribly human. “He loved you.” It was said with a mix of distain and wonder. That anyone, even a lowly human, could sink so low as to love a half breed, he could not comprehend it. He stepped right up to his sister. Dangling as she was they were nearly at eye level with each other. He raised his claws. 

“I will remove the stain you brought on our father’s name, once and for all little sister, and send you to your human lover.” He said it with poison on his tongue and his claws but as he struck out the poison on his claws dissipated on contact and a painful shock passed through his whole arm. He jerked it back as pink lightning crackled around his sister from the arrow out over her whole body. Sesshoumaru tilted his head, curious. He closed his eyes and let his demon senses take over. The spell that bound Inuyasha to the tree as not a simple thing. It sealed her away, trapped in an endless sleep, but protected from death, for the rest of time. The spell could not be broken save by he who cast it. The priest was dead and had sealed his sister inside her own mind, for the rest of time. Sesshoumaru felt something very similar to anger rush through his veins, she might be a filthy half breed but a clean death would have been far kinder. He could not even do it himself. He growled and turned away from the still form. Jaken bowed and glanced over his shoulder at the half demon still pinned to the tree. Neither of them noticed a tiny figure leap from the fur that rested on Sesshoumaru’s shoulder. 

Once the demon lord was well out of sight Myouga leapt forwards. He was smart enough not to leap onto Inuyasha, he knew he was likely to be sent flying or even killed by the power that sealed her. He hung his head and spoke to himself, for there was no one else there to hear him. 

“Forgive me my lord, it was my duty to protect and guide your daughter and I failed you.” He bowed his head and stayed vigil until nightfall. Not once did Inuyasha twitch or even seem to breathe. By the time morning came Myouga was resolved. There was nothing he could do for his departed Master’s daughter now. So instead he began the long journey to where his master had found his final resting place. The least he could do was defend the sword his master had meant his daughter to inherit.


	2. Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha fails to make a friend.

Inuyasha was used to being alone. No other children in the manor would play with her. Their parents whispered harsh words about both her and her mother behind their backs, but Inuyasha heard every word. Cursed child, hell spawn, demon’s daughter, and those were the kindest of the names she was called, they said far worse when her mother wasn’t around, not to mention the names they called her mother. She had stopped asking what they all meant. Through it all she had her mother. But one day the worst happened, her mother fell ill. 

“Inuyasha you must run.” Her mothers voice was weak. Inuyasha shook her head, she was barely five years old, still small, her claws and fangs not quite fully sharp yet. She was much stronger than the other children her age and faster than most of the grown men, but she was still just a child. “Listen to me. You must flee. When I am gone…” Her mother grunted in pain and coughed. 

“I’ll get water.” Her mother caught her arm before she could rise. 

“No, my sweet daughter. You must flee. When I am gone the others in the manor will turn on you, try to hunt you. You must flee now. I have no doubt you will find your place in the world. I am proud of you.” She coughed again and jerked before falling still. 

Inuyasha knew that smell. She’d encountered it a few times before. Once in the woods she’d found a bird, broken on the forest floor. It had fallen out of the nest. It had that smell. The one that now clung to her mother, overpowering her normal smell of fresh rain and Sakura flowers. This was the smell of death. Inuyasha stumbled back and ran. She didn’t want to smell death on her mother, she didn’t want her only family to be gone. She raced through the forest a spot of bright red in the dark foliage. 

Her mother had told her stories of her father, that he had been a powerful fearsome demon. But that he had been kind and gentle as well. He had died the same day she was born, or so she’d been told, defending them both from an evil human. She could hear footsteps in the manor behind her. Shouts of ‘Find the half breed’ and ‘Kill the wretch.’ She felt tears stream down her face. Her mother’s body wasn’t even cold yet. She raced through the trees hopping from branch to branch, desperate to get away. 

She heard horses behind her. She had no idea where she was, her mother had never let her stray too far from the manor. She had said it wasn’t safe, that she was too young to know how much danger she would be in if she left the warded woods around the manor. That she might not be able to get back in if she left. But now Inuyasha had no choice. Her bare feet slapped across the forest floor as she ran away from the sounds of the humans who hunted her. Her sobs echoed around her in the silent woods. She leapt up into a tree and slapped both hands over her mouth, stifling the sounds of her cries as she burrowed into the dark leaves. The sound of hooves pounded over the forest floor. 

“My lord, there are no other prints of the hell spawn here.” The man at the front of the hunting party growled slightly. 

“That half demon bastard will not get away from us, if she does one of you will die.” 

“Of course my Lord!” Inuyasha didn’t dare to breathe as the hunting party passed by her. She was lucky she’d spent more of her childhood with the hounds that lived in the palace than the people. The hounds were loyal, she could speak to them, to most animals, and they understood her, she was kinder to them than their masters ever were. They wouldn’t tell them where she was. The party was slow to pass. 

But pass they did, eventually. Inuyasha waited what felt like hours but heard nothing. It was just long enough for night to fall. Inuyasha needed to get away from this place. As far away as she could. She took off through the trees. Racing away from the life she had known. 

 

Three days later found her couching under the lip of a cliff. Now she understood what her mother had meant about the world being too dangerous for her. She had always hoped that maybe demons would be more accepting of her. She was wrong. She had barely escaped. There had to be four or five of them up there, gigantic demons of different sorts. 

“Come out little half breed and we’ll grant you a quick death.” Inuyasha cowered back further, her tiny claws digging into soft stone. 

“Such a nuisance.” The voice was cold, emotionless. There was a harsh scream from harsh inhuman throats, then the sounds of bodies hitting the forest floor. A choking cough made Inuyasha pull back further into the shadows. 

“You were hunting something. This is my territory. Filthy beasts like you are not welcome. What were you hunting?” 

“A… a half demon child. The bastard spawn of your Lord father.” A mighty crack sounded through the forest and the voice went silent. Soft footsteps sounded over her head. Inuyasha held her breath. 

“The stink of these demons is overwhelming.” It was the same cold voice. “If you truly are here Inuyasha know this.” She nearly gasped, how did whoever this was know her name. “If I find you, I will slay you and remove the stain you have brought on our father’s name. I, Sesshoumaru swear this.” 

She knew that name, her mother had mentioned it. Had said her father had a son with a demon, that though she had never met him Inuyasha’s father had warned her to stay far away from him. He must rule these lands as their father once had. Shit. She had to get out of here. Demonic remains didn’t last long, she’d learned that the hard way when she’d been attacked by a centipede demon just the other day. She would have to risk running. She took a deep breath and took a flying leap from the cliff towards the trees on the other side of the ravine. She should have stayed put. 

Sesshoumaru spotted the bright red of her clothing immediately and struck out. She screamed as pain raced across her back and she missed the tree she’d been aiming for. A second scream pulled itself from her as she hurdled down towards the icy river below. 

Sesshoumaru wasn’t sure what he’d expected. He’d heard rumor of the death of his father’s lover and the disappearance of the half demon child. But he’d never seen the child before. He’d guessed that she would be like most half demons he’d seen, some grotesque mix of human and true demon form, especially with the power their father wielded. But she looked like nothing more than a human child, the only sign of her true heritage were her silver hair, so similar to his own, and the ears so like a dogs that sat at the crown of her head. As he watched the child plunged into the rushing waters. He turned away as the bodies of the slain demons began to dissolve. The river would carry the child out of his territory, if she survived his poison. He wouldn’t have to worry about her for some time, if ever again.


	3. Reawakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha wakes up after a very long nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed a few names. Kagome is now Kagami. Kikyou is now Kiken.

Kagami genuinely thought that being pulled into the well on his family’s property by a multiarmed, naked, centipede lady would be the weirdest part of his day. But when he found his way to the god tree that sat so close to where his home should be, he was proved wrong. The tree was pretty much the same tall and heavy with branches all closer to the top than the other trees, but the girl definitely hadn’t been there before. 

She looked like she was sleeping. She wore a red kimono in the same style that his grandfather sometimes insisted his mother wear at the shrine. But instead of just a white top there was a red one over it, it looked like it was the same material as the pants. But it was her face that drew his attention. Her hair was a waterfall of silver, he’d never seen hair like that on someone who looked to be his age. She didn’t have ears, not normal ones anyway. Instead small white dog ears sat at the crown of her head. She was kinda pretty, he thought to himself. But then he spotted the arrow and bounded up the roots that were wrapped around her. 

“Are you alright?” No response. He thought fast. His mother had taught him some first aid, first thing to do was to check for a pulse. His fingers found the side of her neck and for a moment his heart almost stopped, then a beat pulsed against his fingers and he let out a breath. She was alive, how she was alive didn’t matter at the moment, she needed help. He gently cupped her face, tilting it up so he could see it better. If they were both on the ground she would be about a head shorter than him. Almost absently one of his hands wandered up to her ear. He gently tweaked it, his other hand followed to her other ear and he gently tweaked them both. They were warm, like the rest of her face had been. He jerked his hands away. They were real. 

“Get away from there!” An arrow landed inches from the girl’s head and Kagami started backwards tumbling off the roots, only to be faced with a group of men armed and dressed in a much older style than he’d seen before. He was quickly overpowered and bound but before the men dragged him away from the still pinned girl, he got another look at her face and frowned. He thought he saw her ear twitch. But there were other things for him to worry about right now. 

 

Her senses were slow to return. She became aware that she was breathing, her blood rushing through her veins. She felt like it had been a long time since she’d felt that. She wondered why that was as she felt a breeze brush against her cheek. Sound came next. The chirps of birds and insects, the soft sound of a light breeze through treetops. Where was she? Memory came slowly, along with sight and smell. 

“Kiken.” She blinked, the sunlight was dying down, but the light was still harsh on her eyes almost like she’d been asleep for a long time. Flashes of memory rose to the surface and Inuyasha growled, long and low. A scent so familiar wafted through the air. “Kiken.” This time it was growled with resentment and anger dripping like venom from the single word. She tried to move, to lift her arm and remove the arrow but her muscles from the neck down refused to obey her. She couldn’t even flex her hands. She growled again as the scent grew stronger as the sun fully fell beyond the horizon. 

“I can smell you Kiken.” 

It wasn’t Kiken, they smelled almost exactly the same, but the boy before her was not the same as the priest who’d killed her. They looked so similar, almost exact copies of each other. Her mind raced with questions, had Kiken had children since he’d sealed her away? Had he really betrayed her not once but twice over? She was pulled from her questions as the centipede bit the boy in the side tearing open a wound and sending a very familiar pink orb flying. 

“The Jewel! Quick give me the jewel! You want to live right? Give me the jewel.” The boy looked like he was about to do it too. But the centipede used its long body to wrap trap the boy to the tree before he could react. Then she turned her attention to Inuyasha. 

“I had heard of a half demon seeking the jewel, you’re her, aren’t you? Inuyasha.” Inuyasha growled, feeling blood seep into her kimono from the boy’s injury. 

“Don’t insult me! If I wanted I would tear you to shreds with one blow!” The centipede laughed. 

“You can do nothing, pinned there by that spell. Neither of you can do more than watch.” The demon’s tongue snaked out and wrapped around the jewel and Inuyasha screamed in frustration. 

“You talk a lot but can you back it up?” Inuyasha growled at the boy pressed against her as the centipede swallowed the jewel. 

“If you can pull out this arrow I’ll show you what I can do!” The growl under her words wasn’t missed by the old lady in the garb of a shrine maiden. 

“Ye must not remove the arrow! If ye do Inuyasha will be free to wreak havoc on us all!”

“You old hag! It’s me or the centipede, and she’s going to eat you!” Inuyasha turned her golden eyes on the boy, the false Kiken. “Do you want to die here?” That did the trick. He reached up and took hold of the arrow. Inuyasha felt power pulse around her, her own demonic aura awakening. The boy pulled hard and the arrow disintegrated in a flash of pink light. Inuyasha smiled. 

 

The fight with the centipede was pathetically short, even with the jewel it didn’t put up much of a fight for her. The fight with the boy was another story, thanks to the old hag and her magic necklace. Inuyasha pulled herself out of the river with a loud hacking cough. Growling she tried again to yank off the necklace but she couldn’t manage it, she couldn’t cut it either. So she growled again. It was only then that she noticed the gnawing hunger she felt. She’d been distracted by the jewel and the false Kiken for anything else. She nodded to herself. Food first then she would hunt down the false Kiken and the hag that protected him and take the jewel.


	4. Meeting A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha get a flea.

Inuyasha didn’t remember how she’d managed to get out of the river after the injury her brother had inflicted. Her back was still bleeding and there was a burning in her veins. She was dying. Sobs broke through the night as she coughed up blood and water onto the sandy bank of the river. The only family she had tried to kill her on sight, just like everyone else. She didn’t even care when she felt a prick of pain near the injury on her back. Then the burning sensation retreated and someone cleared their throat behind her. Inuyasha leapt up and turned as quickly as her injured body would allow. 

Sitting behind her was a small demon. It looked like an old man but he was a flea, a very large flea, almost a full foot tall. He belched softly. 

“My apologies Lady Inuyasha. I have drawn the poison out of your blood, you will be able to heal now.” Inuyasha stared at the demon. 

“Who are you?” Her voice was trembling slightly. The flea demon bowed. 

“I am Myoga the flea demon. I was a vassal to your Lord father, I have been looking for you for quite some time. Since before I heard of your late mothers passing.” Inuyasha flinched. 

“What do you know about me?” Myoga bowed slightly again. 

“I have been checking in on you since you were born, it was your father’s wish. It was also his wish to see you protected and trained to fend for yourself should anything happen to your mother. That is why I am here. Now come we must move away from this place. The smell of your blood is bound to attract something fell.” Inuyasha had nothing better to do than to follow the flea. So follow him she did. 

 

It took them months to get anywhere with her training. It wasn’t that she was a slow learner it was more that it was insanely difficult for a flea to teach her much of anything. It turned out that without all her poisoned blood in him he was around the size of the end of her thumb. But she did learn, how to forage properly, how to hunt, how to kill demons. Most of it was just trial and error but she learned that she had inherited a few of her fathers powers, the iron reaver, and blades of blood. Her claws lengthened and sharpened over the next few months. Her fangs grew in fully and she began to test the limits of her strength and stamina. 

They never stayed in one place for long. They avoided the western lands and wandered over the rest of the country as Inuyasha grew into a woman. She was quite glad of the magical properties of the robe of the fire rat which grew with her and mended itself as necessary. All that time her mothers words kept echoing through her mind. 

‘I know you will find your place in the world.’ And yet it never happened. Years passed and Inuyasha grew cynical and angry. Rejected by all but a flea who would constantly abandon her at the first sign of trouble she grew to resent the rest of the world. Then many years, even she wasn’t sure how many, she’d stopped keeping track at one point and never bothered to figure it out, a rumor reached her of a jewel that granted power and wishes to those who possessed it. 

Myoga had run off again, nothing was stopping her from going after the jewel. She did just that, never knowing the fate that awaited her there.


	5. Among Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha loses a fight.

The wolves had already slaughtered the villagers by the time they got there. Inuyasha wrinkled her nose. The stench of human blood was mixed with the musky smell of wolf fur. But there was something else there. Inuyasha ignored the wolves, Sango and Miroku had them well in hand. She leapt over to the small river and sniffed again. Then she spotted it, a crumbling skeleton near the water. It was missing most of the top half of its head. She took a deep breath and scrunched her nose. This hadn’t been a villager, this had been a demon, a demon with the distinct scent of wolf around it. Her ears perked up as the remaining wolves rushed away from the group and began to howl. She peeked over the ridge the river sat at the bottom of, her companions were unharmed but Kagami had a look on his face, like he was feeling something heading this way. 

She blinked, she felt it too. A demonic aura heading there way much faster than anything she’d ever sensed. A whirlwind blasted past her, dissipating between her and her friends. The figure within was tall, at least a head taller than Kagome who was already taller than her. He wore mostly fur, wolf by the smell of it. But his chest was covered in armor and the tail twitched. She could smell the demon on him. He was powerful too. Though he didn’t seem to have noticed her yet, he had definitely noticed the others. Sango’s weapon was covered in wolf blood as was Miroku’s staff. There were a few wolves with arrows sticking out of them as well. Inuyasha had been too interested in the scent of demon to bother with the wolves. 

“You’ve slaughtered my wolves! Filthy humans!” He went to lunge forwards and Inuyasha took her chance. She lunged at him from behind but her claws dug into the earth where he had been. She spun quickly looking for the demon. She found him a few feet away head tilted to the side looking at her with curiosity.

“You haven’t touched my wolves. What is your business here pretty puppy?” Inuyasha blinked at him. She’d been called puppy before but never pretty, certainly not by another demon. Her confused noise made him laugh slightly. Then his eyes dropped to the necklace around Inuyasha’s neck and he growled. His attention shifted back to the rest of the group. “You not only slaughter my wolves, you enslave demons! I, Koga Master of the Norther Wolf Tribe, will kill you all for this!”

Inuyasha dodged between the wolf demon and the others. He pulled up sort from his attack. Before Inuyasha could blink one of his hands was on her chin, gently tilting her face up to look at him as his other hand grasped the necklace.

“Such potential, wasted on simple humans.” Inuyasha jerked back from him, the necklace still in his hand sizzled with bright pink light forcing him to let go. Inuyasha growled at him and pulled her sword. 

“Be careful Inuyasha! He has three jewel shards, one in his arm, and in both his legs!” 

“Now you tell me!” It wouldn’t matter for long. The Tetsusaiga transformed in her hands and she smiled. She could smell the wind scar. This impudent wolf would be the perfect thing to test it on. She moved to swing her sword and Koga’s eyes widened. 

“Something’s not right! Run!” The wolves obeyed him without hesitation and in seconds he was gone. Inuyasha blinked. Miroku stepped up to her frowning. 

“It seems you’ve a new admirer Inuyasha.” Inuyasha rolled her eyes at the monk. He should know better than to tease her by now. He still had scars on his arm from when he’d first decided it was a good idea to try and grab her ass. If it wasn’t for Kagome she would have torn his arm off and beaten him to death with it. Miroku frowned. “Although… Were you about to use the wind scar?” Inuyasha nodded. 

“Yes I was, impudent bastard didn’t cooperate.” Sango nodded.

“But he couldn’t have known about the Tetsusaiga, that means he would have had to sense the power of the sword. This is no ordinary demon.” Sango observed Inuyasha wrinkled her nose. 

“Kagami.” He started and turned to Inuyasha. “You alright?” He nodded. “Good, lets go wolf hunting!” 

 

Koga frowned to himself as he sat in one of the caves his tribe used. He shuddered slightly as he waited. He’d sent a few of his wolves out to find an elder he needed some information. He rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head as the vines overgrowing the entrance of the cave were swept aside. Ginta and Hakakku smiled at him as the elder stepped inside. She was slightly bowed with age but was still strong. Koga smiled at her and bowed his head in respect.

“Elder.” 

“Chief Koga. Ginta and Hakakku say you need some information.” Koga nodded and frowned to himself before he spoke. 

“I met someone very interesting today. A female half demon I believe her companion called her Inuyasha.” The elder nodded slightly. 

“The daughter of the great Inu no Taisho.” Koga sat down hard on the stone floor of the cave. He’d heard legends of the great General Inu no Taisho who had once ruled over the western lands. The elder continued. “The great general left behind two children. A full demon son and the half demon daughter. It is said that the daughter, Inuyasha, sought the shikon jewel many years ago and was sealed to a tree by its last protector.” Koga frowned. 

“And now she is a slave to a monk, a priest and a demon slayer.” He drove his fist into the stone floor cracking it. Then he looked back up at the elder. “How do I go about removing a necklace of subjugation?” The elder frowned. 

“It is not an easy task you undertake. There are a few ways to remove it though. In death the spell would hold no power over her.” Koga growled. “A powerful enough demon could rip it from the victims neck but it runs the risk of hurting the victim.” Koga shook his head, that wasn’t an option. He did not wish to cause her any more pain than her jailers had. “Or you could kill the one who holds the word of subjugation.” Koga nodded, that he could do. It wasn’t likely to be the demon slayer, or the young fox. But it could be the monk or the strangely dressed priest. Thinking back on it he remembered that the strangely dressed priest had been able to see where he had his jewel shards. That kind of power could be useful and meant he had immense spiritual power. If he had to guess he’d say that he held the word of subjugation. He’d take the boy and use him to find the shard the harpies had, then he would end him and free Inuyasha. 

Koga had no issues with half demons. Wolf demons were pack animals, anyone born to the pack or loved by them was pack as well. Not left behind and abandoned like others did to half demons. Koga nodded to himself and stood. 

“Thank you for your wise counsel. I have some things to do.” The elder nodded and stepped out of the cave. Ginta and Hakakku stared at their leader. 

“What do you want to do chief?” 

“We’re going to set a trap.”


	6. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha feels emotions, she's not sure which ones but they are there.

Inuyasha hated being human, and yet once a month it happened whether she wanted it to or not. And ever since she’d met Kagami it seemed that she got into worse and worse situations during that time of the month. 

“Duck Kagami!” He dropped to the floor as Inuyasha leapt at Tokajin using her momentum to carry them both out the window and over the cliff. She turned mid air and spotted Kagami leaning out over the cliff tears in his eyes as he screamed out her name. 

 

It was supposed to be simple. Stop the demon pretending to be a sage from killing people and throwing their bones over the side of his cliff, feeding a tree that now grew human heads instead of fruit. But the situation had gotten much more complicated very, very quickly. Now she was falling off the cliff, the sky still depressingly dark, without even the full protection of her robe. Kagami was wearing the top at the moment, tied to cover him as much as possible from the waist down. Tokajin, the false sage was falling much faster than she was, being quite a bit heavier than her. Wind howled around her ears and she twitched slightly. She was barely conscious. Now that there was no threat to defend against she could give herself over to the pain of her multiple injuries. Right before she blacked out she thought she felt her fingers tingling like they did when her claws grew. 

 

Kagami was panicking, Miroku and Shippo had returned to their normal size. The others who had been trapped in the garden were back to normal as well, their souls returned. They all seemed very grateful but Kagami had no time to stop. He rushed through the castle looking for the exit. He found his clothes first and pulled them on as fast as he could manage. Miroku and Shippo looked quite distressed too. Shippo was quiet and Miroku had a look on his face that Kagami saw far too much during her time in this era. It was a look of resolution, a knowing look, a look that spoke of having lost too many people. 

Inuyasha couldn’t be dead. He refused to believe it. He couldn’t believe it. Miroku was the one who finally found the exit and the path back down to where the tree grew. The sun had already risen by the time they made it outside. That gave Kagome a glimmer of hope. Maybe it had risen before Inuyasha had made it to the ground. It was her only hope to have lived through that fall. He prayed the sun had risen before she hit the valley floor. It took them a lot more time to get down the cliff than it had taken them to get up but Shippo wasn’t strong enough to carry both of them back down the cliff as he had carried them up. Not so soon after carrying them, and especially not when he kept bursting into quiet tears. Kagami was close to tears himself, but he held back. Inuyasha had to be alive. 

They found Tokajin’s body at the bottom of the cliff. It was a mess, he’d clearly struck the ground hard, which was no surprise for a person of his size. But there was no sign of Inuyasha. Miroku knelt down next to Tokajin as Shippo began to sob outright. Kagami felt his own sob bubble up inside him as Miroku laid a hand on Shippo’s head. 

“Do not weep Shippo. I am sure Inuyasha died without regrets.” Kagami scoffed slightly to hide his sob. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Miroku cast his eyes up at the boy from the future. 

“She died saving you, that is something we both know she would never regret. Let us pray that her soul has a safe and speedy journey to the other side.” That did it. Kagami broke sobs wracking through him as he fell to his knees. He couldn’t get the image of Inuyasha’s face as she fell off the cliff out of his head. She had looked almost peaceful as she closed her eyes for what had to have been the last time. Tears streamed down his face. 

“I didn’t want that!” 

 

The first thing she felt was pain from her healing arm. It was almost back to normal but it stung from where the bones were knitting back together. Wait knitting back together? She blinked and the harsh light of day met her eyes. She shook her head. Her ears were back to normal. Carefully she sat up. She had landed on the very top of the tree that bore human heads instead of fruit. The dense foliage had broken her fall. She sat up and circled her shoulder. As she stretched she heard a noise. She blinked it sounded like crying. Glancing around she spotted the body of the false sage, next to it knelt Miroku, Shippo at his side. The young fox was sobbing his eyes out. Miroku laid a hand on his bright red hair. 

“Do not weep Shippo. I am sure Inuyasha died without regret.” Inuyasha frowned. They thought she was dead? The sound of Kagami’s voice caught her attention. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” He was back in his strange clothes, but the black jacket wasn’t buttoned and the white shirt under it wasn’t buttoned right. It looked like he’d gotten redressed in a hurry. 

“She died saving you, that is something we both know she would never regret. Let us pray that her soul has a safe and speedy journey to the other side.” Inuyasha stared at Miroku. She had never thought that upon her death anyone would truly mourn her. Not enough to pray for her. Then Kagami collapsed in sobs and Inuyasha went to leap forwards to catch him. She was still sporting a few of her more serious injuries though and didn’t quite make it out of the tree. 

“I didn’t want that!” Inuyasha froze. Kagami didn’t want her to protect him? “Stupid Inuyasha! I never wanted you to die for me!” 

“She really was so stupid, she had to have known she wouldn’t survive!” Shippo wailed it as he scrubbed his eyes. 

“She was indeed foolish.” Miroku sighed. “But foolishness in a good cause can be bravery.” Inuyasha growled and jumped from the tree landing next to Miroku and bonking him on the head with her fist. 

“Who are you calling an idiot!” The air went still for a moment as the three of them turned their full attention to her. Shippo moved first, leaping from the ground to the top of Inuyasha’s head he grabbed a sizable amount of her silvery hair and sobbed. She twitched her ear, it was loud but before she could say anything a body flew at her with the speed of an attack. But it didn’t attack instead arms wrapped around her, gently but firmly as if unsure she was really there. 

“I’m so glad you’re alive!” Then it wasn’t just Shippo crying into her hair. Kagami didn’t make nearly as much noise but those were defiantly tears dripping onto her ears. She tilted her head back and stared at Kagome. His eyes were squeezed closed but tears still dripped down his face. 

“I knew you would survive that fall!” Miroku had joined the hug and Inuyasha growled loudly as she felt his hand begin to wander. She turned and smacked him. The sound of the slap resounded around them. 

“If you try that again you letch I will tear your arm off and beat you to death with it!” Miroku laughed slightly and rubbed at the light scratch marks on his cheek. Kagami shook his head and smiled slightly, just like that everything looked back to normal.


	7. In Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's not how you make friends Koga.

Inuyasha had tracked the wolf scent into the mountains. She had a vague memory of these mountains from when she was a child, though that had been so long ago now she wasn’t sure when exactly she’d been through here. She’d avoided any signs of life though, she had known by then that other demons weren’t going to be any more accepting than the humans who had run her out mere minutes after her mother had left this world. But that thought just made her more confused, Koga’s words were stuck in her brain. He’d been so genuinely angry on her behalf. Most of the time no one noticed the beads, in all honesty if Kagami didn’t say ‘Sit’ for a while even she forgot about them. It was always a very rude reminder. No one had ever gotten angry over them though. No one had ever called her pretty either. Well Kiken hadn’t ever said it outright but he’d come close a few times, speaking more with those sad eyes of his than with his words. He’d been good at that. Inuyasha shook her head and sniffed at the air again. 

“Is it just me or does Inuyasha acting a little strange?” Shippo asked from his spot on Sango’s shoulder. Miroku, who was sitting behind Sango on Kilala, shrugged. 

“She’s likely angry she didn’t get to try out her Wind Scar.” Sango shook her head at the monk. 

“I don’t think that’s all of it.” Sango paused studying Inuyasha who was ignoring them. “She looks like she’s thinking of someone she loved.” Miroku raised an eyebrow. 

“What makes you say that?” Sango shrugged. 

“Back in my village it wasn’t uncommon for a slayer to go out on a particularly difficult mission and never return. I knew a woman whose husband left on a mission and never returned, she had that same expression every time she thought about him. Eventually she left the village to see what had become of him, she never returned either.” Miroku frowned. 

“Do you think she’s thinking about Kiken?” Shippo asked and Sango saw Kagami flinch from his spot on Inuyasha’s back. Inuyasha’s ears twitched backwards but she made no other indication that she’d heard them speaking. 

“That or Koga.” Miroku said matter of factly. That got raised eyebrows from both Sango and Shippo. “Any woman is susceptible to flattery. Even a half demon like Inuyasha. I would almost say especially Inuyasha as she likely hasn’t experienced a lot of that kind of thing. Koga may very well be the first true demon to show any kind of care for her.” 

Inuyasha kept ignoring them. Miroku wasn’t wrong though. But she didn’t have time to think about it as a fresh wave of wolf scent caught her nose and she smiled slightly. 

“Got you!” She raced around the corner and spotted wolf tails heading around a bend in the trail to her left. She raced after them. She barely noticed Shippo leaping to Kagome’s shoulder as Kilala came flying up next to them. Grinning she easily outraced the demon cat and bounded around another bend in the mountain path, straight into a cloud of dark smoke that she definitely hadn’t smelled a minute ago. 

Kagami coughed and let out a startled yelp as Inuyasha dropped to the ground. He quickly leapt off of her and shook her shoulder.

“Inuyasha!” A cough from his shoulder drew his attention to Shippo who looked drowsy. 

“Her nose is way more sensitive than ours. This smoke smells awful.” He coughed again and Kagami couldn’t help but agree with him. This smoke was starting to make him drowsy too, but he had to get Inuyasha out of here. But before he could even take hold of her arm, he sensed the jewel shards again and something, he had a sinking feeling he knew what, scooped him off his feet and tossed him over its shoulder. The smoke blew away with Koga’s arrival and revealed his smirk as he gently picked up the still prone Inuyasha. She was unconscious. Koga had her under one arm and Kagami over his other shoulder as Sango and Miroku rounded the bend. Sango readied her weapon but Koga had already taken off running full tilt away from the two remaining members of their little company. Kagami screamed. It seemed like seconds before Koga slowed back to a more reasonable pace. 

“Will you quit shrieking in my ear! Humans!” He growled. 

“What did you do to Inuyasha!?” Kagami was practically growling himself at the sight of the silver haired girl still unmoving under Koga’s arm. The wolf demon grinned. 

“It’s an old recipe passed down by the elders of my tribe. Don’t worry she won’t be harmed. I don’t enslave half demons like you.” The hatred in his words felt like a slap across Kagami’s face. “A beauty like her shouldn’t belong to humans like you!” Kagami was about to retort when a harsh birds cry caught Koga’s attention. The wolf demon glanced over his shoulder and a growl ripped through him. 

“God dammed vultures again!” Kagami looked up and spotted… well he wasn’t quite sure what to call them. They had giant rounded bird bodies with enormous teeth and staring yellow eyes, but placed atop the birds body was the blue skinned torso of a human with features similar to the birds face on the body and talons instead of hands. “A good chance to test your powers though boy! Do you sense any jewel shards from them?” With no current choice but to obey Kagami focused.

“No.” 

“You’re sure?” Kagami nodded and Koga grinned and took off at full speed again, racing away from the birds in the blink of an eye. Before Kagami could do much thinking about their predicament he was shocked by the cold sting of water soaking through his uniform. He spluttered and blinked as Koga pulled to a stop. They were inside a spacious cave filled with other wolf demons and regular wolves. Koga grinned as each person who spotted him smiled and greeted him, most calling him Chief Koga, only a specific few referring to him just by name. He tossed Kagami carelessly onto a pile of straw. Then he turned to one of the other demons, who was liking his lips hungrily.

“Anyone eats the boy before I say so and it’ll be your heads! If he escapes it’ll be your head. I need him alive, for now.” With that dark pronouncement he carefully readjusted the still unconscious Inuyasha and carried her away, one arm under her back the other under her knees. Kagami twitched, wildly nervous. It sounded like Koga didn’t plan to keep him alive for long. He jumped as something moved against his shoulder, only to find Shippo still clinging there. He found some small comfort in that but couldn’t bring himself to feel better about the situation. He just hoped Inuyasha would wake up soon.


	8. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha talks to a wall.

Inuyasha woke slowly, groggily. She sneezed twice, her nose trying to rid itself of the last of the smell of that smoke that had come from nowhere. She blinked again, her mind slightly hazy. It was warm here, comfortable. Whatever she was laying on had the distinct feel of furs, then she took a sniff of the air and froze. Now that her nose was clear of the smell of the smoke she was nearly overwhelmed by the scent of wolves. She shot upright and regretted it pretty immediately as her head spun. She groaned. A calm voice spoke from somewhere nearby. 

“I wouldn’t try to sit up, the smoke can leave you a bit drowsy for a couple of hours after.” Blinking hard Inuyasha finally was able to see her surroundings though only because of her decent night vision. The cave she was in was mostly dark. The only light a pinprick in the ceiling that was clearly more for air than anything else. There didn’t seem to be an entrance. She growled. The voice rang out again. It was Koga.

“No need for that. This is temporary. Soon I’ll be able to free you from that infernal curse of subjugation Princess.” Inuyasha blinked. 

“I’m not a god damn princess!” Koga laughed lightly. Inuyasha had located the stone he was on the other side of. It was large but not too large for her to move, given a bit of time.

“Your lineage begs to differ. The daughter of the great Inu no Taisho and his human wife, who if my information serves was a Lady of quite high standing herself.” Inuyasha snarled. 

“Don’t you talk about her!” Koga went silent for a moment. 

“I am sorry, I can understand that being a sensitive subject. But it doesn’t change the fact that you are a princess. Your elder brother took over your fathers lands upon his death, but you are still your father’s child as well.” Inuyasha snorted at Koga’s words. 

“Not if you asked my brother.” 

“He’s been cruel to you?” Koga sounded sad on her behalf. Inuyasha growled. 

“We’re not exactly the closest of siblings.” Then Inuyasha blinked. Why on earth was she telling Koga about any of this? She snarled and refocused. Looking around the room she finally noticed she was alone. “What did you do with Kagami!?” 

“Who? Oh, the boy who can see jewel shards? He still lives. I need him, for now. But I have sworn to free you from his subjugation and I will do just that. After I end the age-old feud that has been plaguing my people for generations. I will come see you after the battle. That young priest should be dead by then, and you freed from his grasp.” Inuyasha snarled and shoved against the boulder. Koga shook his head from the other side of the boulder. How was this priest’s control of Inuyasha so absolute? He shook his head, he had other things to worry about right now. 

“You’ll stand watch for me Hatsu. Be sure to take good care of my future mate for me.” He smiled as the small wolf demon grinned and nodded. 

“Of course Chief Koga.” Koga smiled and ruffled the boy’s hair before walking back towards the main set of caves. There was another reason he’d left Hatsu there. He had found over many years of experience that most half demons couldn’t stand to hurt each other, as most of them had similar experiences. Hatsu was the son of one of Koga’s wolf warriors and a maiden from a nearby village. The maiden had died giving birth to him and Koga and the tribe had welcomed him with open arms as they did anyone of their blood. Inuyasha would be no different. She wasn’t a wolf but she had such potential and that strange sword of hers would prove a powerful weapon if wielded for the good of the tribe.

 

Hatsu tentatively tapped on the stone Koga had placed over the entrance to his cave. All the wolves knew why Koga had placed this girl in his own cave, he wanted her as his mate. No one really seemed to care, if Koga was happy so were they. But Hatsu was curious by nature. There was a growl from the other side of the rock. 

“Um I’m sorry to intrude my Lady but are you really a half demon?” Inuyasha growled as she searched the furs of the Tetsusaiga. The wolf demons couldn’t have taken it off of her. The spell on the blade would have prevented any demon from even touching it. 

“What of it?” She shouted at the still blocked cave entrance.

“That means you’re like me!” Inuyasha froze as her hands finally found the sword.

“What?” The voice sounded so young, if she had to guess the owner of it couldn’t be older than maybe twelve years old. 

“Yeah! My pa is a wolf demon but my momma was human. She lived in a village not to far from here! She died having me though. But Pa says she was the prettiest lady who ever lived.” Inuyasha blinked a half demon living among demons? She’d never actually heard of that.

“So you live here?” 

“Yep! My Pa and I share a cave! And Chief Koga and the others help to teach me things, like how to hunt and fish and talk to wolves! Can you talk to wolves?” Inuyasha shrugged though she knew the boy wouldn’t be able to see her. 

“I can understand a lot of animals. Never tried to talk to wolves though.” She turned back to the blocked entrance contemplating it. She wouldn’t be able to just blast through it, not with the boy on the other side. But she needed to get to Kagami as soon as possible. 

“You should try! They always have interesting things to say! I’m Hatsu by the way!” Inuyasha couldn’t help the small smile that spread across her face. 

“I’m Inuyasha.” She frowned. “What was Koga talking about when he said he’d be back after the battle?” Hatsu was silent for a moment. “Hatsu? You still there?” There was a near silent sniffle. Inuyasha’s frown deepened. “Tell me what’s going on Hatsu.” 

“Well. There are these demons who live in the mountain at the other end of the valley to the north. They call themselves Birds of Paradise but they’re horrible. They carry away wolves, wolf demons and humans to their nests and eat them.” Inuyasha frowned, but before she could ask anything Hatsu continued. “It’s been getting worse for the past few months. Chief Koga thinks that one of the Birds got ahold of a shard of the shikon jewel. Almost everyone is going to go fight them now.” Inuyasha swore colorfully. Hatsu sniffled again. “Inuyasha do you think my Pa’s going to be coming back?” Inuyasha took a deep breath. She had an idea. 

 

Kagami was panicking, there had been no sign of Inuyasha since Koga had carried her off. He’d managed to help Shippo escape and ended up with deep scratches on his arm from Koga’s claws for it. Now they were heading into a battle. One the wolves didn’t look sure they would win. He felt his stomach drop as they stopped at the base of a mountain the bird demons were circling. 

“Alright now you’re going to tell me which one of those birds has the shard and where it is. Once I have it I’ll end you quickly. If you lie to me I’ll end you slowly.” Kagami gulped and focused. He could feel it, there was a shard here, somewhere close to the top of the mountain. He told Koga as much. 

“What do you mean somewhere close to the top?” Kagami glared at Koga. 

“If I don’t get a good look at it I cant see exactly where it is, not all of us have sharp eyes like you and Inuyasha.” Koga rolled his eyes and took hold of Kagami’s arm. 

“I’ll get you nice and close.” He turned to the other wolf demons. “You take care of the small fry.” They all nodded and Koga raced up the side of the mountain, still gripping Kagami’s arm. 

 

“I don’t know if your father will make it back Hatsu. Most battles don’t end well. But if I can get out I will do everything in my power to get your father back to you alive.” Inuyasha meant it too. She couldn’t even imagine a world where her father had lived and accepted her, let alone one where an entire tribe of demons accepted her. 

“Can you really do that?” Hatsu’s voice was small and hopeful.

“Of course I can kid. Us half demons are stronger than anyone ever gives us credit for.” Hatsu laughed. 

“I’m not strong enough to move the stone though.” Inuyasha nodded she had thought as much. He sounded so young. 

“That’s ok, just get away from the entrance, as far as you can.” Hatsu made a noise of consent and his footsteps retreated until Inuyasha couldn’t hear them anymore. She nodded to herself and drew the Tetsusaiga. It cut through the rock easily and Inuyasha grinned as she stepped out of the cave over the destroyed rock. From the end of the hall she spotted a short figure in clothes very similar to what Koga had worn during their first meeting. This boy had brown hair though and wide humanlike eyes, though they were the same scorching blue as Koga’s. She grinned at him and ruffled his hair as she passed, racing out of the wolf den past the elders and the sick who tried to call her back but she didn’t stop. She had to find Kagami and now she had a promise to keep.


	9. A Single Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami puts his foot in his mouth.

Kagami screamed as he slipped off the side of the mountain. Koga was battling with the leader of the birds of paradise, a gigantic thing with two human torsos on it instead of one. He somehow doubted that the wolf demon chief would have caught him anyway, he had the information he’d wanted. The jewel shard was inside the giant maw that opened nearly the whole length of the birds body with a row of sharp teeth along both the top and bottom of the gaping hole. Three of the birds swooped at Kagami and for a moment he wondered which would be the worst way to go, dashed to pieces on the rocks below or torn to shreds by the birds. He squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Iron reaver soul stealer!” His eyes shot open as the birds in front of him were torn asunder and Inuyasha leapt forwards easily catching him as he fell and jumping again off the side of the mountain. He buried his head in her shoulder in relief and only looked up when the familiar sound of a very large weapon flying through the air met his ears. He looked up, tears of relief in his eyes as he spotted Sango and Miroku riding Kilala out of the sky, Shippo on Miroku’s shoulder. They all landed in the same area and Inuyasha set Kagami back on his feet. Shippo leapt from Miroku’s shoulder to hug Kagami’s head. 

“I’m so glad you’re ok!” Inuyasha was frowning though. She grabbed Kagami’s arm and turned it over growling at the sight of blood. She turned away from him and her eyes narrowed dangerously as her nose twitched. 

“Miroku, think you can get rid of these stinking pests?” Miroku nodded as the wolf demons congregated around them. 

“No single human can take care of that many demons.” One of them muttered and Inuyasha had to hold back a scoff. 

“If you value your lives stay back!” And with that he unleashed the Wind Tunnel, clearing the skies in mere seconds. Once he had recovered it and Sango leapt back onto Kilala to take care of the stragglers Inuyasha bounded up the side of the mountain.

“Where are you going?” Kagami called after her. 

“That mangy wolf and I have some unfinished business!” She called over her shoulder as she leapt up the mountainside with ease. She leapt onto the back of the giant bird and tore into its wing. Koga took the opening and lopped of one of the heads off of the torso nearest him. The demon bird swerved and Inuyasha and Koga leapt away as it tried to smash them both against the rocks against the rocks. Koga looked shocked as she landed near him. 

“You shouldn’t be here princess, it’s too dangerous!” Inuyasha growled at him. 

“Knock it off with that princess shit! I don’t need a god damn title to tell me who I am.” The giant bird still hadn’t circled back around. Koga raced up to Inuyasha. He gently cupped her face again. 

“I don’t want to lose you. You’re too precious to risk on a fight like this.” Inuyasha blinked at him for a moment, stunned. She had no idea how to handle being called precious, that was certainly not something anyone, even Kiken, had ever called her. A shout from below distracted her from the earnest blue eyes staring into hers.

“It’s behind you!” She moved on instinct pulling away from Koga and out of the way of the giant bird. Ironically Koga wasn’t quite fast enough to process what Kagami had said, the bird caught hold of his arm with its teeth and ripped into the flesh there. 

“Damn vulture!” Koga kicked out hard, breaking the blasted things teeth but it was too late, he felt the extra strength leave his arm as the jewel shard flew into the devil bird’s mouth. Kagami saw it too as Koga fell, tumbling gracelessly down the side of the cliff. 

“It took the jewel shard out of his arm!” Koga growled as the other wolves raced forwards to come to his aid. 

“Stay back!” The giant bird was circling around again to come after the shards in his legs, he refused to lose anyone else to these demon birds. Before he could get back to his feet though a shadow passed in front of him. He looked up and gasped. Inuyasha stood in front of him her massive sword drawn and at the ready. “No! I cant lose you to them, I love you. I…” Her growl silenced him. 

“I’m not some weak little girl for you to defend.” She turned her attention to the giant bird that was rushing their way. She took a deep breath through her nose. There she could smell it the place where the demon auras met and clashed against each other. She swept her sword in an arc in front of her, energy followed the swing sundering the giant bird as if it were made of paper. Koga stared. “And another thing, just because I have to wear these stupid beads doesn’t mean I’m someone’s slave. My will is my own and always has been!” She stared down at him for a moment her sword resting on her shoulder. 

“You’re lucky I made a promise or I’d be cutting those shards out of your legs right now. Get going before I change my mind. But make no mistake next time I see you I will be taking those shards from you.” With that she turned her back on him as his wolves surrounded him and began to rush away with him in tow. Ginta grinned at him once they were out of earshot of the group they’d left behind. 

“Still want to go after that one boss?” Koga grinned shaking himself out of his reverie. 

“Our children will be beautiful and strong.” Hakakku laughed slightly. 

 

Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga and turned back to the others. They were all staring at her as she began to rummage through Kagami’s bag. Luckily it had been Miroku’s turn to carry it when Koga had snatched them off the trail.

 

“You’re letting him go?” Kagami sounded incredulous. Inuyasha rolled her eyes as she found what she was looking for. She pulled the small white box out of the bag and turned to Kagami.

“Shirt off now.” Miroku raised an eyebrow and Sango jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. Kagami stared at Inuyasha for a long moment before he took off his shirt revealing the claw marks on his arm. Inuyasha opened the first aid kit and frowned at the contents. Kagami sighed and pointed at one of the bottles. 

“This one first.” He pointed at a second one, “then this one. Then you bandage it.” Inuyasha set to work in silence. Kagami frowned. “Why did you let him go?” 

“I can’t really blame her. As I said before any woman is susceptible to flattery. I imagine that Inuyasha doesn’t get called precious very often. Much less Princess.” Miroku said looking contemplative. 

“I mean he did proclaim his love for her.” Kagami flinched and Inuyasha’s ears twitched in annoyance. 

“Is that why you let him go?” Inuyasha rolled her eyes at him as she put the bottles back in the first aid kit. She moved to put the kit back into Kagami’s bag when he caught her hand. She hadn’t looked him in the face since she’d started bandaging him. But he caught the look in her eyes now. She looked upset, there was anger there but she looked more sad. 

“You’d be more comfortable healing from that back at your home.” She said as she pulled her hand from his and put the kit back in his bag. 

“Inuyasha?” She turned away from him. 

“Is that really what you think of me? That a few pretty words would…” She shook her head and before anyone could say anything she was gone rushing away at a speed they knew they wouldn’t be able to keep up with.


	10. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami has some guy talk, Sango speaks some wisdom, Inuyasha pouts.

Shippo stared at the well. He was pouting he knew that, but it wasn’t fair he didn’t understand why Kagami had left. Nearly three days had passed since the fight with the birds of paradise and Inuyasha still hadn’t shown back up at the village. Kagami had gone back to his time to get proper treatment for his arm. The cuts had been rather deep. Shippo sighed and turned to Sango who was sharpening her sword. She didn’t use it too often, but she liked to have everything ready, just in case.

“Hey Sango?” Sango smiled at him.

“Yes?” 

“Why do you think Inuyasha left?” Sango sighed sheathing her sword and looking over at the well. 

“Well, I believe we may have hurt her feelings, Kagami most of all. We shouldn’t have accused her of letting Koga go because he said he was in love with her.” Shippo frowned. 

“Isn’t that why she let him go though?” Sango shrugged at the small fox. 

“That might have been part of it. Inuyasha doesn’t get many compliments. I genuinely don’t think she knows how to handle positive attention. But from what she said it sounded like there was more to it than that.” Shippo frowned. Inuyasha had said something about making a promise before letting Koga go. Sango kept talking though. “It’s likely that Inuyasha hasn’t experienced attention like what Koga was giving her since Kiken, and as we both know that didn’t end very well.” Shippo’s frown deepened. 

“But Inuyasha likes Kagami! Right?” Sango smiled at him, ruffling his hair slightly. 

“You’re quite perceptive Shippo. I think she does like him but I don’t think she’s ready to like anyone yet. Remember the last time she had feelings for someone it ended with them tricked into killing one another. That’s not something easily forgotten and then we all basically accused her of betraying any feelings she does have for Kagami in favor of Koga. It was a bit harsh of us.” Shippo nodded looking contemplative as they slipped back into an easy silence. 

 

Kagami was confused and a little upset. He should have been happy he was back in his own time at least for a while. His injury was healing well he should be able to draw a bow without pulling the few stitches he’d needed in a few days. But he couldn’t stop thinking about the look on Inuyasha’s face before she had run from them. 

“Earth to Kagami!” He blinked and looked around at his friends who were all staring at him looking worried. He frowned as Yuski spoke up. 

“I bet he’s having girl troubles again!” Kagami rolled his eyes but… maybe they would have some advice for what to do. He sighed. 

“Sort of…” The boys all grinned at him. 

“Come on spill, you haven’t even told us much about this girl except that she’s a bit on the wild side!” Eri grinned wiggling his eyebrows. Kagami sighed and took a bite of his burger, chewing and swallowing before he spoke. 

“Ok so… she recently met another guy.” Yuski gasped. 

“She broke up with you?” Kagami shook his head. 

“Yuski we aren’t even dating!” Eri raised an eyebrow. 

“But you want to date her.” Kagami sighed. 

“I don’t think she’s in a good place for a relationship. She’s still getting over her ex who seriously betrayed her.” Eri frowned. 

“He cheated on her?” Kagami avoided their eyes. 

“Yeah something like that. But like I was saying she recently met this other boy and he’s a real kind of rough guy but he proclaimed his love for her in front of a crowd and called her Princess and all these other sweet things and she didn’t exactly shoot him down entirely.” Ayari frowned. 

“Uh Kagami have you ever said anything like that to her. I mean I get that she might not be ready for a full on relationship yet but have you ever called her pretty or anything like that?” Kagami stared down at his tray as he tried to think of a time he’d said out loud that he thought Inuyasha was pretty. Oh he’d said she was a good fighter quite a bit and that she had a good heart but he genuinely couldn’t think of a time when he’d actually complimented her for more than that. He blinked as he realized that no he hadn’t ever called her anything like that. He’d thought it, but never said it aloud. Yuski laughed at the look on his face. 

“I’ll take that as a no.” 

 

Inuyasha was being the slightest bit petty, she would never say it out loud but she knew it was the truth. She was hiding out in the forest around Kaede’s village. No one knew she was there and for the moment she wanted it that way. She couldn’t believe that the others thought she would betray them for someone she just met just because of a few pretty words on his part. She grumbled as she hunched in the tree trying to keep the rain out of her ears. Kagami had taken her advice and had gone home to rest his injured arm. They hadn’t even entertained that she maybe had a different reason for doing what she did or even asked what the promise she’d mentioned had been about. She really hoped that she’d managed to save Hatsu’s father. She frowned, when she was his age she had been on the run from pretty much everything. Alone in the world save for a flea who skipped out on her whenever things got too dangerous. If she could help another half demon avoid that fate she would. It seemed that under Koga’s rule the wolf demons wouldn’t harm any half demons among them. She couldn’t be sure whoever would be chief after him would do the same. That was why she’d let him go. No it didn’t hurt that he was the first demon to be kind to her like that, to show that she was something more than dirt to be walked over but she felt nothing for him, not really. She growled to herself as rain dripped into her hair and onto her face. Why did emotions have to be so complicated?


	11. Unintentional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami changes color.

Inuyasha grumbled as she hopped down the small ridge and to the side of the small lake. She hated rain, it made her itchy afterwards. She sighed as she sat down by the water and pulled her few possessions out of her robe. There wasn’t much, never really had been. All she kept on her was a small sea shell. It had been her mothers, and even now still had the rouge she would sometimes use to paint her face. Inuyasha had never learned how to use it herself. She’d been too young when her mother died but it was a small thing that kept her grounded when she thought of her mother. She gently squeezed it and sighed setting it on top of the robe of the fire rat. She set the Tetsusaiga down next to the shell and shook her head as she slipped into the water, making sure to stay within easy reach of her sword. 

 

Kagami was lost. Again. He grumbled to himself as he walked. 

“You would think by now I would know the way from the well to the village.” He shook himself, he knew he was going in the right direction. He frowned as he heard a splash up ahead. He peeked around a large tree and his heart almost stopped. He knew this lake. It was where he and Inuyasha had first argued about him looking like Kiken, it was where he’d left Inuyasha when he’d first managed to make it back home. But it was not empty. Laying on the shore next to the clean, near clear, water was a very familiar sword next to a very familiar set of robes. 

Kagami felt his face go bright red as a white head of hair popped out of the water. Her hair floating around her like that looked almost like a bright aura. She had her back to him, and he had to be downwind of her or she would have caught his scent by now, that or she had water up her nose. She pulled her hair around her shoulder and began running her fingers through it, cutting through the tangles with her claws. One of these days he was going to introduce her to the concept of a hairbrush. If dogs in general were any indication she was bound to enjoy it. His eyes wandered away from her and he was about to turn and make his way around the pool before things got more embarrassing. But then something caught his eye. A scar, it ran from Inuyasha’s shoulder nearly to her spine. It looked old. He frowned. She had other scars too, most faded but several of them, the older ones for the most part didn’t look like they would, almost like they hadn’t been properly treated. And there were four claw marks down her back too. Kagami froze as Inuyasha stiffened and growled slightly making a move for her sword. Kagami turned around so he wouldn’t see anything. He was the shade of a tomato by now and very concerned that he was about to lose his head when he heard Inuyasha huff. 

“Sango.” Kagami didn’t dare peer back over the ridge but he heard Sango’s voice.

“Ah, Inuyasha? How long have you been back in the area?” Inuyasha made a non-committal noise as the sound of water sloshing met Kagami’s ears. As silently as he could he scrambled back to his feet and took off in the direction of the village. He knew how to get there from here. He wasn’t sure his face would ever go back to its normal color though. 

 

Inuyasha shook her head at Sango as she joined her in the lake. She sniffed the air, trying to catch a sniff of Miroku who had a very bad habit of following the ladies of the group when they bathed. Sango smiled. 

“I told him I was working on some smoke bombs and poison powders.” Inuyasha nodded slightly. Miroku didn’t tend to be interested in things like that, at least not enough to follow Sango, she didn’t smell him either so that was good. She frowned, she thought she smelled a whiff of Kagami but shook it off. She didn’t miss him, he could stay gone for all she cared! She grumbled, sinking low in the water. 

“I’m actually glad you’re here Inuyasha. I wanted to apologize for what I said the other day. I have no doubt that you have no feelings for Koga. We were a bit hasty to jump to conclusions.” Inuyasha nodded.

“Yes, you were a bit hasty, the lot of you.” Sango nodded recognizing Inuyasha’s usual antagonistic response to an apology. They were silent for some time but eventually they both dressed and Sango began to head back towards the village, Inuyasha hesitated. Sango frowned. 

“You know the others are really worried about you.” Inuyasha frowned. 

“Even Kagami?” Sango frowned.

“He isn’t back yet. But I’m sure he will be soon.” Inuyasha nodded and followed Sango through the woods. After a while Sango spoke up again. 

“Out of curiosity what was the promise you mentioned when you let Koga go.” Inuyasha frowned again but sighed then spoke. She told Sango about how she’d woken up in the wolf cave alone and stuck. And about the boy Koga had left to guard her. 

“He was like me. Except he’d had someone from the beginning. It sort of made me wonder if it would have been like that for me if my father had lived.” Sango paused mid step, she hadn’t really thought about Inuyasha’s childhood. Truth be told before Inuyasha she hadn’t met any half demons which given her line of work and how protective the demon parents seemed to be of their offspring wasn’t surprising. 

“I don’t actually know who your father was…” Inuyasha nodded slightly, then shrugged. 

“No I guess we just haven’t really brought it up since you joined the group have we.” She paused and frowned she put her hands behind her head intertwining her fingers. “It’s a bit of a long story.” Sango shrugged and sat on a nearby rock laying out some tools from inside her kimono. 

“I have time.” Inuyasha snorted lightly and sat down. They were both silent as Sango started to set up her tools. Then Inuyasha spoke. “His name was Inu no Taisho.” This made Sango pause. 

“The legendary general phantom dog demon?” Inuyasha nodded. 

“Seems like everyone I talk to has at least heard of him. That was him, yes. But he died, the night I was born.” She went quiet again for a moment. Sango didn’t push, Inuyasha would open up when she chose to and not before. The fact that she was even sharing this much was an accomplishment. “My mother used to tell me stories about him, about how he’d found her after her party had been attacked by bandits and saved her. She said they got married, but I don’t know if that’s true. I’d like to think it is though.” She lapsed back into a contemplative silence. 

“That’s why Koga called you Princess isn’t it. The legend I’ve heard says that your father ruled a significant amount of land to the west. It was said that it passed to his children on his passing.”

“His child. Not his children. Sesshoumaru got everything but this.” Inuyasha laid a hand on the sword at her side. “And for the longest time I didn’t even have that. After my mother died I was alone in the world. I didn’t want that for Hatsu.” Sango raised an eyebrow. “The kid. I know what it’s like to be a half demon alone in the world.” She left it there as her nose twitched and she leapt to her feet racing away. Sango barely blinked at this point Inuyasha must have smelled something more interesting than their conversation. What it was, that was anyone’s guess though guessing the direction she’d taken off in Sango would guess Kagami was back.


	12. Gone Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koga leaps before he looks.

Inuyasha was too distracted with the corpses suddenly dropping around her, splashing their blood all over her as if on purpose, to notice the way Kagami stiffened, the same way he did when he sensed a shard. She did notice something leap over the wall as the last corpse dropped its blood staining the Tetsusaiga. She scrubbed her face with a small bit of her sleeve that still remained blood free and her eyes went wide as she spotted Koga. He was shaking from head to toe and she could smell the anger coming off of him as his eyes met hers and his glowed red. She barely had time to dodge the blow sent her way as it shattered the ground she’d been standing on.

 

Koga had hoped that the jewel shards in his legs would be enough for him to reach the castle in time to save his comrades. But as he landed all he smelled was blood and death. He looked around, growling as he searched for the culprit. His heart almost stopped at the sight of Inuyasha standing in the middle of the carnage. She was covered head to toe in the blood of the wolves, even her silver hair red with it. His vision went red. He didn’t hear the crack of a jaw breaking. He didn’t hear the smash of the bones in her wrist being pulverized against his arm. He didn’t hear Kagami cry out as he drove his fist into Inuyasha’s stomach. 

He blinked as the red bled out of his vision. It had been a long time since he’d lost control of himself like that. Blood dripped off his hand as he stood back up, looking down at what he’d done. Inuyasha lay motionless below him. Her jaw was broken, her face going purple where the bruise had already risen. Her right hand lay by her side twisted at an odd angle. Her golden eyes were closed, and blood stained the front of her hakama. He didn’t see her sword. He felt sick, he had killed her. But in doing so he’d avenged his kin. That thought gave him some comfort as Kagami and the young fox raced to Inuyasha’s side. He paid them no mind. They no longer mattered. He felt numb looking down at Inuyasha’s body so he turned away. A voice echoed behind him. 

“Feel better? You’ve splendidly avenged your fallen comrades!” He turned searching for the source of the voice. She was tall, and clearly a demon, her eyes a glinting red with no pupil. She wore a well made kimono and held a fan in one hand. Koga raised an eyebrow at her. “Now you can die in peace!” 

“Who are you?” Her words made Koga stiffen. Could there be more happening here than there had first appeared to be? If that was true… If that was true, he’d killed Inuyasha senselessly. The woman smiled.

“I am Kagura. I will allow you one final dance.” She flicked her fan open and the wolves on the ground began to pull themselves back together. Koga growled long and loud. It shook the ground around him. 

“You killed my comrades!” His mind was racing. This had been a trap. But if it had been for him or Inuyasha there was no telling. Kagura laughed. 

“You’re a little slow on the uptake, especially when you’ve lost control.” She gestured towards Inuyasha with her fan free hand. “She tried to tell you. But you were lost to sense and reason. It’s tragic really, killed twice by men who loved her. Though at least she loved Kiken back.” Koga roared. 

“You witch! I will kill you!” He rushed forwards his fist at the ready, pushing past the moving corpses of his men. Then his arm, the one he’d placed the new shard in before arriving at the castle, throbbed and he dropped suddenly unable to move. Kagura laughed again. 

“That false shard in your arm is doing its work on you. You cant move anymore can you?” Koga growled from his spot on the ground as Kagura smiled. “Good. I’ll take the real shards now, by slicing your legs off.” Before she could take another step an arc of pink light raced past her head, several of her hairs sizzling off. Koga glanced around and spotted Kagami, his bow drawn, standing at the edge of the crater at the center of which lay Inuyasha still unmoving.

“Not another move or I won’t miss!” Koga frowned. Why was this human defending him? Though honestly he didn’t have any right to be choosy right now. Especially after what he’d done. Kagura smiled slightly at Kagami. 

“As if you didn’t mean to hit me that time. Go ahead try again!” Kagura raised her fan and Shippo called out for Kagami to get down as Kagura’s attack raced across the palace yard. Only to be deflected at the last second by a large sword. 

 

Kagami thought that maybe Inuyasha had gone insane when she demanded that he shoot her with an arrow. But in the end it turned out she was using tactics. The arrow seared through Kagura’s wind allowing the Wind Scar to appear. Inuyasha had come close to cutting Kagura down too. But she’d been too injured to complete the swing and end the demon. Kagura escaped the castle dissolving around them as she flew off on a feather. As soon as the demon was out of sight Inuyasha collapsed to her knees. Sango and Miroku were closer to her and got there first, barely catching her as the Tetsusaiga transformed back. Koga couldn’t move. His arm had gone purple, he wanted nothing more than to rush over to Inuyasha, make sure he hadn’t killed her but the poison in his arm was spreading. He glanced up as someone sat down next to him. 

“Don’t kill me if this idea works ok?” Koga stared at Kagami who was holding one of his arrows. He didn’t wait for Koga’s reply before sticking his arrow into Koga’s arm, at exactly the point Koga had put the false jewel shard. Pink lights glowed around his arm and the shard came loose and vanished as Koga felt mobility return to him. The haze the poison had been causing was gone. He sat up rubbing his arm.

“Why did you help me?” But Kagami wasn’t listening to him. He’d dropped his arrow and raced over to where Inuyasha was lying. Koga made to follow but was stopped by a small tug at his leg. He looked down. It was the little fox.

“Kagami helped you because Naraku tricked you, but he’s probably not gonna tell you that right now because he’s worried about Inuyasha.” Glancing over at the small group Koga saw that Kagami had pulled a small white box out of his yellow bag and was attempting to treat Inuyasha’s more severe wounds. He was slightly hampered by her hakama and the small group agreed that they would let Sango handle that wound and the two men stepped back over to Koga who respectfully turned his back and sat as Kagami offered to bandage his injuries. He allowed it and turned to the monk. 

“Tell me about this Naraku.” The monk, who introduced himself as Miroku, nodded and began the rather lengthy story.


	13. The Smell of Graves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha learns a hard lesson.

Inuyasha sat bolt upright clutching her chest where the arrow had pierced her. She was gasping for air the nightmare still so fresh in her mind. She shook herself. It had been at least a month since she’d been freed from the spell that had held her for so long. She shook her head. 

“Brings back bad memories.” Well they hadn’t been bad when they’d happened. It was only now that she knew Kiken had never meant to keep any of his promises to her that they pulled a sour taste to her mouth. She glanced down at the small campsite. Kagami was asleep with Shippo snoring against him. The fire was still crackling. They couldn’t have fallen asleep too long ago. She frowned. Hopping down from the tree she sighed and crouched near Kagami. Why did they look so similar? Why did Kagami have a dead man’s face? She growled. It must have been louder than she’d meant it to be because he jerked awake, blinking. 

“What… What’s going on?” He yawned loudly and rubbed at his eyes. Inuyasha turned away, not willing to see Kiken’s eyes again. Kagami’s were warmer yes but they were so similar. 

“It’s nothing. Go back to sleep.” Shippo obeyed immediately, yawning and falling back against Kagami. The boy himself was less inclined to follow orders. He rearranged Shippo, careful not to wake the young fox, and turned his attention to Inuyasha who refused to look at him. He frowned. 

 

“Are you ok?” Kagami rubbed his eyes. Shippo had begun snoring in his lap but Inuyasha hadn’t made eye contact with him. Instead she shoved him flat with one hand. The other swept across the dirt with a claw, dirt flying across their fire, dousing the light. Kagami was about to cry out in surprise when he spotted something flying in shadow against the moon. For a heart stopping moment he thought it was Inuyasha’s older brother but no this figure was slightly bent and carried a wooden pack, something he just couldn’t see Sesshoumaru doing. He would likely see it as beneath him. Inuyasha sat up. In the moonlight he could see the half demon’s nose twitching as she released his mouth. 

Inuyasha could make out the figure clearly, an old ogress, carrying a wooden pack. But the thing that caught her attention was the smell around the figure. Blood, fresh blood along with old bones, and grave soil. But the smell of that blood was familiar. Inuyasha shot to her feet. Snatching up Kagami’s bag she turned to him.

“Up! Now!” Kagami gently lifted Shippo and placed the somehow still sleeping fox in the basket of his bike.

“Inuyasha, what’s going on?” But the girl didn’t answer him instead turning and beginning to run. Kagami cursed and followed. 

He didn’t understand why Inuyasha insisted they return to the village until he saw Kaede. She was bandaged at her head and one arm was in a sling. She was using her bow as a crutch. Inuyasha snorted as she landed next to the old woman. 

“I’m surprised you’re still alive. The way you’re always getting sliced up.” Kaede started as Kagami hopped off his bike and began rooting through his bag for hi first aid kit. He helped Kaede back to her hut but the priestess insisted they continue on up the stairs and up to the main shrine. The ground in front of it was destroyed, along with a shrine that had been decimated and was barely recognizable as such.

“What happened here?” Kaede sighed at Kagami’s question. Inuyasha had fallen silent since confirming that the old priestess was still alive. 

“This was my brother’s grave.” Inuyasha flinched. Kagami helped Kaede back to her hut as she spoke of the events of the night before. Inuyasha followed them at a distance. She was still silent. As Kaede reached the bottom of the stairs she turned to Inuyasha. “My brother was a powerful priest in life. The damage his remains could do, the evil that could come from using them for the wrong ends.” Inuyasha’s eyes flashed dangerously. 

“Not me. Find someone else to retrieve your traitor brother’s remains. You may have forgotten what he did to me, but I am not so lucky.” With that she leapt off into the trees and out of the village. Kagami watched her go. Kaede sighed. 

“I should have known better than to ask this of her.” Kagami frowned as he helped Kaede into the hut. He had her sit so he could redress her wounds. 

“What really happened between those two? She’s never mentioned Kiken since we met. She thought I was him.” Kaede nodded. 

“It is a long story, one I do not truly know all of.” Kaede thanked him and sat down by the small fire pit. Kagami lit it and put on the kettle. 

“Tell me about what you do know.” Kaede nodded and sighed. 

“As we have all told ye many times, there are many who seek the power of the jewel of four souls. That included Inuyasha but she never used lethal means to attempt to acquire it. Most attempted to kill my brother for the jewel was his to protect. But not her.” Kagami poured the tea listening intently as Shippo dug in his bag for the crayons that the teen had given the young boy. “I know not what transpired between them, but they seemed to grow far closer than I had seen my brother to anyone. He would often go out of the village to see her. Many feared that his spiritual powers began to wane for he had fallen in love with her, and by all appearances she had fallen for him.” Here Kaede frowned. 

“One day my brother took the jewel from its place in the temple. I know not why. But it was returned mere hours later. But my brother did not return. When I saw him next he was injured, badly from claws that he claimed to have been Inuyasha’s. Before I could learn more Inuyasha entered the village and stole the jewel. My brother’s last act was binding her to the tree and requesting that the jewel of four souls be burned with his body.” Kagami nodded and frowned.

“You said they loved each other?” Kaede sighed. 

“I don’t know truly. But it is what I thought. My brother… He was rather closed off to most, but when he spoke of Inuyasha there was a warmth in his eyes.” 

 

 

Inuyasha was furious. How dare that old hag ask her, even imply that she should be the one to go after Kiken’s ashes. Her chest throbbed at the very thought, in the same spot that Kiken had felled her with his arrow. Still the ogress hadn’t just taken the ashes of Kiken’s bones, she had taken grave soil too. Inuyasha sighed and spoke. 

“I know you’re there Myoga. Come out.” It took a moment but Myoga crawled out of her hair. 

“I really don’t want to get involved with this my lady.” Inuyasha’s growl silenced him.

“This ogress, Urasue, what do you know about her?” Myoga explained what little he knew and until Inuyasha mentioned the smell of earth from the demons pack, the same earth from the gravesite. He claimed it was nothing but Inuyasha didn’t have time to question it. A short argument later Kagami stormed back off, likely to join Kaede on her journey to retrieve the ashes. Inuyasha frowned to herself as she watched Kaede mount her horse from afar. 

“Leave it alone Inuyasha. You don’t want to get mixed back up with him.” She watched Kagami mount his bike, Shippo on his shoulder. “Don’t get involved.” Kagami took off after the horse and Inuyasha sighed. “Damn it.” She took off after them. 

 

Existence was a strange thing wasn’t it. Not that Kiken was even able to contemplate any of that. He was empty, blank a shell with no soul. Urasue was less than pleased at this turn of events. That was until the party the village had sent to take back Kiken’s remains arrived in her territory. The young priest’s reincarnation was among them. He now lay in a tub full of potion that would draw the soul from his living flesh. It was working too, but the soul was roiling inside a barrier the jewel shard the boy was wearing had placed around the tub. This could only be so if the soul had died a tragic death in their past life. Urasue was too busy worrying about this development to notice the rest of the search party arrive on her doorstep. They all hesitated. 

‘Do not call out for me. Do not call out my name.’ Kagami blinked through the nauseous feeling at the sound of the voice in his head. But the warning had no power outside his mind and Inuyasha had spotted Kiken. He was dressed in the same clothes he’d worn so long ago. The pants were black and the shirt was white, both simple garments but on him they had an almost regal air. Inuyasha faltered. 

“K… Kiken.” It was almost a whisper but it was enough. The power around the tub burst and Kagami’s soul flew free, finally revealing him to the small group. “Kagami!” Urasue laughed and jeered as the soul flew into the still form of Kiken. 

 

 

Inuyasha dashed after the still stumbling figure of Kiken. She couldn’t believe that all that Kiken was just a husk driven by hatred. She couldn’t believe it, he wouldn’t. She spotted him as he slipped off the edge of a cliff. She lunged and just barely managed to catch his hand. Surprise lit those oh so familiar eyes. 

“Kiken. Please, don’t do this. Please Kiken, there has to be a way for you to find peace, you have to go back to Kagami.” Kiken frowned. 

“You truly do wish for me to die don’t you Inuyasha?” She flinched, her grip on him tightening as she shook her head. “If I were to return to that boy I would no longer be who I am. I would die again. No.” He brought his other hand up to hers gripping onto her wrist tight as though he would allow her to pull him up. “As it has been so it must be again. The day I die is the day you die.” Bright pink lights sparked and Inuyasha screamed as her arm burned. She overbalanced and scrambled at the cliff with one hand desperate to find a grip. She managed it but the jolt sent Kiken slipping from her grasp. She cried out his name as he screamed, falling out of sight.

 

 

Pulling herself back up that cliff was the hardest thing she had done. Not just because she was exhausted from the fight, no she had just watched the man she’d loved die. Her chest tightened as she finally pulled herself over the edge of the cliff and back up. She lay there panting. She had loved him, to the point where she was willing to give up her demonic nature for him. When he’d first brought up the suggestion of her becoming human instead of a full demon she had been floored. It was true that they had been growing closer and closer over the months but he had said it so plainly. Not only that she should become human but that when she did the jewel would be fully purified and vanish from existence. When that happened he would become a simple man. As a simple man and a human woman they could live together, as man and wife. Inuyasha flipped herself over and drove her fist into the rock until her knuckles bled. Shaking she pulled herself to her feet. Something about this whole situation stunk. She knew that Kiken had shot her, everyone knew that but before he’d bound her he’d attacked her, driving her to steal the jewel for her original purpose. But Kiken claimed the same that she had attacked him. 

 

“Someone set us against each other all those years ago. Kiken.” She stumbled back towards the spot she’d left Kagami and the others. Her resolve hardened. “I will find who did this to us. I will avenge you. I swear it.”


	14. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A precious item gets broken, along with a seal.

The sound of shattering metal echoed around the destroyed village. Shock echoed with it around the party as the giant ogre with the spider mark on its back dropped the largest section of the Tetsuiga. Inuyasha stared at her sword, or what was left of it. Small pieces of it lay scattered around and the ogre Goshinki laughed. 

“It seems like an ogre’s fangs are stronger!” Inuyasha was in shock. Her breath was caught in her throat and the whole world seemed to have shrunk down to the area just in front of her. Her shattered sword, the one thing she had left of her father, her most powerful weapon. She didn’t even notice Goshinki lunge at her, not until his claws sent her flying tearing flesh and sending the hilt of the tetsuiga flying from her grip. She hit the ground hard, but she didn’t notice. Her mind and vision had gone white. 

 

All she could feel was pain, but it was distant, like it wasn’t hers to feel. Her blood was burning hot pulsing faster, but not spilling from the wounds Goshinki had inflicted, or even the earlier, still unhealed wound she’d gotten from her own wind scar when it was sent back at her by the mirror demon Kanna. Everything pulsed again sharper this time. 

 

Kagami didn’t care if this thing killed him, he had to get to Inuyasha. The demon had said her mind had gone blank, had questioned if she was dead. He made to rush past the demon but Miroku pulled him behind himself his left hand reaching for the sacred beads that sealed the wind tunnel. But the demon batted him aside before he could make a move. 

“Don’t be in such a hurry to die monk! I will kill you all one by one!” The ogre laughed and turned to Kagami. “I’ll start with you Kagami.” 

‘Inuyasha!’ He didn’t say it aloud but it wasn’t like that mattered right now anyway. Goshinki laughed again. 

“You fool! Inuyasha is already...” He cut himself off as something moved at lightning speed behind him. Before Kagami knew what was happening the ogre’s arm was on the ground, blood spraying as Inuyasha landed a few steps away from the ogre. 

“What’s the matter Goshinki? I thought you could anticipate my every move.” 

 

Kagami stared as the wind shifted and swept Inuyasha’s hair out of her face. Kagami’s heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat in fear. The face now regarding Goshinki with open scorn was almost completely unfamiliar. Where once there had been kind golden eyes now the whites were flooded red, and the now slit like iris was electric blue, with no pupal to be seen. Her fangs were now too large for her mouth, sitting on her bottom lip, nearly passing it, and on her cheeks were familiar marks. Sesshoumaru had similar marks, purple slashes on his cheeks. Inuyasha only had one per cheek where her brother had two and hers were more jagged, like old badly healed scars. Her claws were longer too, sharper as she grinned at Goshinki and cracked her knuckles. The ogre seemed afraid for the first time since they had encountered him. 

“This makes no sense, why would you transform!” Inuyasha shrugged, her bright eyes still fixed on the injured demon. 

“How the hell should I know?” Her voice was more harsh, and slightly rougher. “I wouldn’t worry so much about me Goshinki. I would start saying prayers if I was you. I’m about to deliver you to the depths of hell!” Kagami ran out of the way, thanking his lucky stars that he was on the side of the ogre now missing an arm. The ogre roared. 

“Filthy half breed!” Inuyasha lunged to meet him, a smile on her face. 

“The demon blood in my veins is purer than yours will ever be!” She yelled it as she tore out the demons spine with her bare hands. 

 

Everything was on fire, but it didn’t hurt. It was like there was excess energy flooding through her as she looked down at her blood stained hands and let out a soft laugh. 

“Thanks. That was fun.” It truly had been she had enjoyed every minute of tearing the demon apart. She blinked at herself. Her blood was still on fire. It was almost like it wasn’t enough. She wanted more blood staining her hands. No she didn’t, she didn’t want it, it was like something in her needed it. She jumped at the sound of someone approaching. She turned, claws at the ready. Kagami didn’t flinch though. 

“Inuyasha.” Kagami wasn’t sure what he was doing. Approaching Inuyasha while she was like this was probably madness but not all the blood that coated her was from Goshinki. She’s been severely injured even before the battle had begun. Her hakama was torn one sleeve was almost completely gone. 

“Stay away from me!” Kagami started at the harsh shout. Inuyasha was shaking. But he wasn’t sure why. Inuyasha took a minute step back. “I… I don’t know what I might do like this.” Her voice was much softer, she almost sounded scared. Kagami stepped forwards, slowly as if he were approaching an injured animal. 

 

“There’s no one left to fight.” He stepped closer and up to Inuyasha and reached out a hand to her. “Inuyasha.” She stood stock still. “Inuyasha, sit.” 

 

Inuyasha crashed to the ground and grumbled. When she shot upright, a complaint ready on her lips though she was back to normal. The blood red of her eyes had faded and the blue had gone back to bright shining gold. Kagami felt the tension dissipate as he pulled Inuyasha into his arms for a relieved hug.


	15. A Day In The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha goes with Kagami on a supply run.

It had been Kagami’s idea to take Inuyasha with her shopping, but he really shouldn’t have said it around his mother. 

“You can’t go out like that Inuyasha. You’ll draw too much attention.” She took the half demon’s hand and gently pulled her down the hall. Inuyasha made an incensed noise but Kagami shook his head. 

“She’s not wrong. It would be helpful if you fit in a bit more while we’re out shopping. And it would give us a chance to wash your hakama.” Inuyasha was till being dragged away and protesting but Kagami’s mother was a force to be reckoned with and soon both women disappeared into the elder woman’s room. It was nearly half an hour later when they reemerged. Kagami blinked. Inuyasha was wearing jeans, and a tank top. His mother had braided her hair which looked shiny and freshly brushed. At the top of the braid, where Inuyasha’s ears sat, was a red bandana that matched the tank top. It hid her ears nicely. But Kagami was more focused on Inuyasha’s exposed arms. They were well muscled which made sense but they were crisscrossed with scars, most were old and slightly stretched but a few were fresher, still pink. Inuyasha rubbed the back of her head. 

“I know I look weird in these odd clothes but you don’t have to stare.” Kagami shook his head. 

“No it’s not that. It’s just…” he floundered. “I’ve never seen these clothes. Mom where did you get these?” His mother smiled. 

“I have done some shopping since you two met. Now hurry along!” She handed Kagami a small purse and shooed them both out of the house. Kagami laughed lightly and shook his head at the slight clop of sandals on Inuyasha’s feet. She grumbled and shook her head. 

 

“Why did I agree to this?” Kagami laughed slightly as they made their way down the street. 

“Because my mother is a force to be reckoned with. Besides we need supplies, we have a long trip ahead of us searching for Naraku.” Inuyasha snorted but nodded slightly. He saw her eyes wander and lock on something in a window of a shop they were passing. Kagami turned and spotted the object she was looking at. It was a bright red hairbrush on a stand full of other brushes inside a cosmetics store. The minute Inuyasha realized that she had been spotted she turned away from the storefront as if she’d never been looking at it in the first place. Kagami smiled. 

“Wait here I’ll be right back. I have to grab a few things from this shop.” Inuyasha rolled her eyes and leaned against the shop window looking bored. Kagami slipped into the shop. He really did need a few things from here. Sango had made a request for more of the soap that his mother had sent with him last time. He glanced out the window, Inuyasha wasn’t paying attention to the store and he grabbed the hairbrush she’d been eyeing adding it to his purchase. He checked out and stepped back outside. Inuyasha glanced over at him and he smiled. 

“Come on!” He reached out a hand to her and she hesitated but snorted and took his hand. 

 

Truth be told Kagami had never really noticed how out of place Inuyasha looked in his modern world before. Even with the modern clothes and the bandana hiding her ears she kept attracting stares. Mostly from the men on the street. It took him a while to notice that they were shooting jealous looks at their intertwined hands. Inuyasha on the other hand didn’t seem to notice. She was too busy looking at everything around her, mostly the food. By the end of their trip she had tried snack from at least three countries he knew she’d never heard of before that day. She didn’t ask anything about them though, instead focusing on the taste. French fries seemed to be her favorite so far. He laughed slightly as she shoved a few more into her mouth sitting at the table outside the Wacdonalds. The burger was going over well too though and he held out a napkin for her as dripped ketchup out of her burger and onto her shirt. 

“Good huh?” She nodded, her mouth too full to speak. He smiled as he unwrapped his burger. 

Their walk back to the shrine was nice. Twilight was falling and the streetlights were coming on. He laughed slightly as she stared at the lights wondering aloud how that worked, what spell there was on the lights. He took his time explaining how it worked to the best of his knowledge and grinned at the look on her face, like she didn’t quite believe him, or didn’t fully understand what he meant. He shook his head. 

“Don’t worry about it.” She rolled her eyes and her hand slipped back into his. He led her inside and his mother handed her back her clothes and shoed her into another room to change. Sota bounced his eyebrows. 

“You look like you had fun.” Kagami rolled his eyes as he began to pack his backpack. It didn’t take long for Inuyasha to reappear, back in her regular hakama. Kagami smiled at her. 

“What?” He shrugged. 

“You just look more comfortable is all. I think you look better like this.” She shook her head at him. 

“Whatever.” But as she turned away from him he thought he saw pink dust her cheeks. He hefted his backpack onto his shoulders and followed her out to the well with a quick goodbye to his mother, brother and grandfather. She was waiting for him, perched on the edge of the well. She leapt in first and he followed close behind her. The lights of the space between their worlds didn’t obscure her, simply glimmering in her hair. They both materialized at the bottom of the well. The clear air and sounds of birds and bugs chirping indicated that they’d made it through. 

Inuyasha held out an arm to him and he let her take him around the waist and leap up out of the well and settle him in a piggy back carry before racing off for Kaede’s village.


End file.
